<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A story made in verses by Ahela2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357092">A story made in verses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahela2/pseuds/Ahela2'>Ahela2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After, Child Abuse, Coming of Age, Community: poetry_fiction, F/F, Falling In Love, Feelings, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Gender Identity, Growing Up, M/M, MAKE IT BEAUTIFUL, Other, POV First Person, POV Outsider, Poetry, Prose Poem, Self-Discovery, Sexuality Crisis, Slice of Life, because poetry is made of feelings and prose of acts, look into the mind, thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:33:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahela2/pseuds/Ahela2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Because we fell in love and out of love before I realized you were my forever"</p><p>The story of Jimin and Jungkook, from predebut to today, I was told once poetry shows the feelings while prose shows us the acts. Love has too many feelings to be ignored.</p><p>Poems of different moments in order, you can ask for a specific instant but will have to wait until our timeline reaches it.</p><p>An experimental story in verses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Alone between Skyscrapers (Jungkook's beginning)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So... I am a creative writing student, in case you didn't know. And the kind of writing I feel most comfortable with is poetry, this is a bit of an experiment and depending on the responses will continue. </p><p>Poetry lets the author a bit naked, as feelings are rawer when the person has actually felt them, if you want me to continue and give this a shot, tell me.</p><p>As I said feel free  to leave a moment you want to see written and the perspective (POV)</p><p>We are in predebut, before Jimin came to Seoul</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sometimes I miss </span>
</p><p>
  <span>being able to play with the wind</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jumping waves</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and walks,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>toes burning in sand and rocks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In between skyscrapers</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lying has become as easy as breathing, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>gasses of cars and pollution </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coming out like smoke from my lips</span>
</p><p>
  <span>to the phone and mother’s ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes I think she catches them,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A breath too quick or a sob stuck</span>
</p><p>
  <span>in a sore throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of letting her ask I keep talking</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy mom, you see?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dance” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am not good enough and my body hurts</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m getting better at singing” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m scared I’ll end up coughing blood</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The street food of Seoul</span>
</p><p>
  <span>smells almost like the one at home”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But we are living of a meal a day </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>because the money is short</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I miss you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> <em>I am alone.</em></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I wonder how much she catches </span>
</p><p>
  <span>in between my words</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air is cold and I blame it</span>
</p><p>
  <span> for the tears I get to taste on my tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air is cold and I blame it </span>
</p><p>
  <span>for the shivers down my bones</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom, it’s so cold in Seoul”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mom, I miss home.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But I’m not telling lies, just half-truths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because if I can convince her,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>maybe I can believe it too</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hyung asks late at night </span>
</p><p>
  <span>my eyes wander through the living room</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes hyung” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He goes back into our share room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The breaths even.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And I stay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Listening to cars </span>
</p><p>
  <span>smelling the smokes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>of a city that never sleeps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Learning young</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That dreams are dreams </span>
  <span>and reality,</span>
</p><p>
  <span> is full of grey buildings and cold hands.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Calculating love in waves of pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>POV: me, because something I learned is that feeling vulnerable is not a bad thing and that neither you not me are ever alone.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW child abuse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I’m little<br/>I paint a broken family with crayons<br/>The father has blood in his hands<br/>The mother blinded<br/>And I am crying <br/>Small in the corner of the white paper<br/>The form of a hand against my cheek<br/>When the teacher asks,<br/>I just tilt my head and say<br/>The child is scared<br/>The mother doesn’t see<br/>And He has blood in his hands<br/>My teacher nods and <br/>Takes my family away<br/>I think about asking for it back<br/>So I can paint a pair of closed eyes<br/>Over their heads.</p>
<p><br/> <br/>As I grow older <br/>I start to write<br/>Many pieces kept behind<br/>Worthlessness Written <br/>in different inks<br/>Different voices<br/>Different calligraphies<br/>For some reason,<br/>the one that stands out<br/>it’s written bleeding red.<br/> <br/>I win a prize for a story<br/>Where a girl falls in love with a boy<br/>But he dies<br/>And I have never been in love<br/>Not with a boy<br/>Or with a girl<br/>But I for some reason know <br/>How grief feels like.</p>
<p><br/> <br/>They tell us to present something in class<br/>I write about child abuse and no one asks<br/>when another kid pushes me down the stairs,<br/>For a few seconds,<br/>I let myself look up at the sky and not see.</p>
<p><br/> <br/>I say my father threatened to kill me<br/>My friends ask me what I did wrong<br/>My mother says he was joking<br/>I say who jokes with a hand around a kids neck<br/>And she says my father loves me<br/>I think maybe, love and pain are the same<br/>Sickeningly correlated <br/>As they break and fix <br/>Head against the wall<br/>Knees to the cold asphalt at school<br/>Maybe love and grief were the same too<br/>And the story of the dead boy <br/>And mourning girl made sense after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>I write again,<br/>This time about a teen that in a corner cries<br/>A father with blood pouring down his hands<br/>And a mother that griefs and loves with eyes closed.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tell me if I should continue this :) hope you understood and I don't know, comment anything :) </p><p>my twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/Blossoms_Minie">Blossoms_Minie</a></p><p>And if you want to contribute, because uni is expensive: <a href="https://ko-fi.com/ahela2">Buy a Coffee for Ahela</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>